Dark Love: Search for the Mystic Orb of the Realms
by Moon Mistress
Summary: Two raging families, one powerful object...Two young souls strive for the Mystic Orb of the Realms, the most powerful & destructive o bjectin the Dark Realm. But, when these two seekers meet face to face, the whole point of the game changes...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly (T_T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star. Also, Hei-ying is the property of the great Doctor Megalomania. Dr M-sama was kind enough to let me use Hei-ying in my fic! ^___^ If you wish to use any of them, ask me first in your review or email me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com. And ask Doctor Megalomania for her permission of using Hei-ying if you wish to do so.

__

Note: For those of you with uneasy stomachs, I suggest you leave before continuing down to the beginning of this fanfiction. This story is for mature audiences only, so I warn you once more, if you have an uneasy stomach, please close out of this fanfiction. I am not responsible if any part of this fanfiction causes you to become nauseous with sickness. For the rest of you in the audience, please continue down to the story. I hope you enjoy it immensely.

*Stress/Emphasizing*

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

The shadow of a flame flickered wildly off the dark walls of the room. A soft wind rolled in from the vast sea and came in. The dark curtains on either side of the open window flowed in the air, as if ghosts were dancing underneath it. In the nearby mountains, the lone cry of a wolf was carried off among the thick and overgrown forest.

A series of balls of light suddenly appeared on the dark water. These balls of light came onto the shore and raced for the mainland, only to fade from existence as cries of agony and mercy fell onto deaf ears. Fresh, rich red blood caked the pale sands of the beach. Body parts were strewn around for miles. Bloody corpses decorated the ground near the edge of the waves, some being swept into sea. One corpse continued moaning, missing the right arm and both legs. It became silent as blood spurted out from it, and in the dense moonlight the flash of a blade swept through the neck of what apparently seemed to be the leader of the gang. The severed head rolled off a few feet away from its owner as the lifeless body lay on the ground, blood pouring from its neck.

The owner of the blade put two fingers to his lips, licking off the blood slowly. He then whistled sharply, turning as he heard the sound of barking. Without a word, he watched as the pack of wolves he called began to gorge on the remains of the gang. He cleaned the blade of his sword with his tongue, inhaling the smell of slaughtered blood.

The wind carried off the scent of blood, taking it through the forests and fields, up the mountains and into the mouths of caves and dens. It wafted into the room, going past the flickering flame. The flame rose up high and became thin for a few moments. Then, with one motion, it was gone. The room was cast into darkness, yet only the pale light of the full moon lighted a portion of the area near the window.

The figure seemed to appear from the darkness as he walked in, long hair flowing behind him. His sword was at his side, encased in its sheath. He stopped short of where the moonlight began, lifting his head to the single star in the night sky. The eyes of the figure glinted dangerously, the cloak he wore swirling around him slowly. Every angle of the cloak was covered in blood and illuminated by the moon. Some spots were still wet, while other spots were completely or semi-dry.

Silent, unheard words were in the air as his mouth moved slowly. No sound came out. He then stopped as the air around him sparkled dimly, and then the cloak was pooled around his feet. The eyes were closed, yet it was as if he knew what were to happen, for he put his right hand out in front of him.

A twist of black light formed above the palm of his hand. Slowly, tendrils began to make their way up his arm and down his neck and shoulders; it twisted around his legs securely. They surrounded his neck and crept up the sides of his face.

His eyes suddenly shot open, and a dark light engulfed his being. When it died down, he was nowhere to be seen...


	2. Contemplative Thoughts

Disclaimer: Sadly (T.T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star & Sycian de Corseta. Sojin & Diantre also belong to me. If you wish to use any of the four characters, please e-mail me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com or state it in your review. Thank you and enjoy the fic!

"Damnit!" His hand flew down onto the desk in a tight fist as his aura flared. "This is the second time he's cut off our shipments and killed our workers!!" His eyes blazed as the door to the study opened.

Frowning, he watched as the maid who had reported the incident to him bow and exit the room. His gaze then shifted to the young woman standing before him. Sighing quietly, he flicked his hand at her while turning his chair around slowly. "Did you dismiss her?" he said calmly, the anger in his voice gone now.

"You were being too hard on the girl." The young woman sat on the desk, looking out through the large glass windows at the vast land beyond. "It isn't and wasn't her fault that we lost our workers and shipments."

"We need to do something about them..." he grumbled under his breath. After a few seconds, he sighed quietly once more. "Something you need to talk about...?"

"The Orb has been lost for 10 years," she stated calmly, glancing at him. "The 11th Anniversary is approaching. It shall be here in a fortnight."

"I know..."

"We must choose our representative."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Do you really want to know?"

This last statement threw the young man off-guard. His amber eyes searched the emerald-colored eyes of the young woman in front of him, looking for an answer or answers, but unsuccessfully finding none. "Sakura, who do you exactly have in mind?"

The young woman named Sakura smiled warmly at him, "I believe it is time for your training session with Emerald." She got on her feet and kissed him quickly, "Have fun at training, Syaoran, and try not to think too much about the representative for the Anniversary."

Syaoran did not bother to stop Sakura as she left the room, a look of curious confusion on his face. He then smirked and shook his head, making strands of chocolate-colored hair fall into his face. "She seems to be in a good mood today."

****

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

"A storm is approaching." Her violet eyes searched the sky for any sign of sunlight as the tall, dakr form behind her sat in a high-backed chair the color of blood. Her pale hands were pressed to the cool window pane.

"We have not had a storm in a while..." The smooth, English accent traveled through the young woman's ears as she turned to face him. "It shall be pleasant, no?"

"Of course," she bowed respectfully before standing up straight and kissing him. She moaned softly but kept kissing him as he pulled her into his lap, feeling herself get pressed to him as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"Ugh, don't you two ever stop kissing..." a voice piped as a small, golden stuffed animal with angel wings floated into the room, sitting on the top of the chair. He looked down scornfully at the two lovers, "Get a room..."

The young man broke away from the woman and smirked, kissing her forehead before letting go of her. "Just showing my affection, Keroberos..."

"Right..." The stuffed animal named Keroberos watched the young woman get onto her feet and smooth her dress out. "Nakuru wanted to talk to you about your latest outfit designs, Mistress Tomoyo."

The woman looked up at her name, her violet-gray hair resting on her shoulders, "Nakuru? What is the matter?"

"Something about revisions or new ideas..." Keroberos shrugged carelessly, floating towards the window. "A storm, eh?"

"Yes. Isn't that wonderful Kero?" Tomoyo smiled and took Keroberos, now known also as Kero, into her arms. "It has been so long since there has been one, so I'm looking forward to it."

"As you always are, Mistress Tomoyo." Kero stated.

****

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

Sitting on top of the roof was a tall, dark form. His hair was flowing behind him as he played carelessly with a knife in-between his fingers. His dark eyes went across the grounds, looking for any signs of unusual movements.

The coat and shirt he wore were splattered in blood. The blood had dried but still looked fresh. The edges of his hair were also caked in dried blood. He licked his teeth, his tongue going over his fangs as he wiped the blood off.

Taking up a bottle laying near him, he took a quick and long swig of the dark contents before tossing it over the edge, not caring where it landed. He licked his lips in satisfaction, a small smirk seeming to come onto his face.

With one move, he was on his feet. The wind coming from the approaching storm blew his coat and hair all around him. At his side could be seen a long sword that was sheathed. Walking a few steps towards the edge, he let out a breath before jumping off, doing a somersault in mid-air before he was lifted up quickly. He soared into the sky as his powerful black wings took him into the center of the storm. His form disappeared in the darkness of the clouds as a bolt of lightning shot through the sky.


	3. Speculations

Disclaimer: Sadly (T.T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star & Sycian de Corseta. Sojin & Diantre also belong to me. If you wish to use any of the four characters, please e-mail me at darkrubymoon@hotmail.com or state it in your review. Thank you and enjoy the fic!

**__**

A little author's note:

Yeah, I know this whole plot sounds vaguely familiar. Well, if you have ever heard and/or watched it, my idea for this fanfiction came from the movie Underworld. Some of my friends figured it out just from the whole mood of it. How is it like Underworld?

Vampires Vampires

Lycans (Werewolves for those who don't know) Vampire Hunters

Fighting because of forbidden love Mystic Orb of the Realms

Selene(I forgot her name...) & Michael Emerald & Sycian

Do you see how they're alike? Anyway, just wanted to give credit for me getting this idea to the creators and everyone who worked on Underworld. I love that movie, it's one of my all-time favorites. Anyway, enjoy the fic!

The rain came down like bullets as there was a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder. The waves of the dark ocean crashed hard onto the beach, pulling away sand and leaving behind seaweed. The sky was blanketed in dark clouds, lightning flashing within every so often and sometimes coming towards the ground. The wind was strong, blowing the limbs and branches of trees to and fro.

Two beings sat on the roof of a large mansion, unprotected from the storm and vulnerable to the lightning. The raindrops slid down her face as she looked ahead, not bothering to cover herself from the rain. One leg was pulled up to her chest, her right arm resting on her knee. The other leg was stretched out in front of her. She didn't move from her position as her companion began to speak.

"How long will you sit here and think...?"

"As long as I wish, thank you..."

"......What about Yue's game of chess?"

"I'll get down there when I wish..."

He sighed, curling and uncurling his tail as he sat atop of her shoulder. One of his ears twitched as a light yet chilly breeze blew past his face. His eyes scanned the grounds of the estate, looking past the iron gates towards a large structure in the distance. "You know...Syaoran won't be pleased to hear that our shipments were destroyed again."

"His own fault..." She stood up, her long, dark green hair flowing around her as she took up her revolver. Her black coat billowed around her because of the wind.

The black cat jumped off her shoulder as she stood up, looking at the woman carefully. "What are you going to do?"

"Target practice..." She jumped off the roof before he could say anymore. He ran over to the edge and did not see a sign of her at all. "You always were the stubborn type..." he muttered as his ears and tail twitched in annoyance.

Jumping onto the nearby balcony railing, the cat entered a long and large hallway that had a floor made of white marble with dark-colored "veins" going through it. As he sailed down the hallway, he passed a few portraits of young men and young women, and sometimes a cat or a dragon would be spotted in one. The curtains along the floor-to-ceiling windows rested against the glass panes as the rain continued to come down hard. Another few flashes of lightning lit up the hallway for a few seconds before throwing it back into semi-darkness.

The cat turned the corner and crossed the hallway, passing through a large set of doors and entering a large room furnished with two couches, four armchairs, a bar in one corner of the room, and a fireplace on another side. There was an elegantly decorated rug with a complicated design on it in front of the fireplace. Near the two couches was a small table and two chairs, and on top of the table was a glass/crystal chess set.

Sitting in one of the armchairs was a young man with long, platinum white hair and pale skin. His gaze shifted towards the cat as the room was illuminated by a flash of lightning, revealing his cat-like eyes. They were the colors of silver & violet and were framed by his long white bangs.

"What brings you here, Diantre..." he stated, his voice smooth and calm with a touch of ice added to it.

The cat meowed at his name, jumping up onto the couch. "Am I not allowed in here, Yue, or are you just bored and would like to know my business?"

The young man didn't bother continuing, his gaze flickering back to the raging storm outside, "Emerald shall be late for our chess game, it seems..."

Diantre meowed softly and jumped onto one of the couches, curling up within a set of pillows that lay to one side. His ears twitched lightly at the loud sound of thunder, but he did not move any more after that.

****

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The empty capsules of the bullets fell on the marble floor as she continued to shoot at the head and torso of the statue, reloading her gun when need be and continuing to fire at the target. There was no expression on her face, her dark green hair falling around her face and eyes, while the rest of it was held back in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a solid green, focused on what was in front of her and nothing else. She stopped shooting when the statue began to go down and disappeared from her sight.

"You really need to stop practicing so much..." A young man in his late 20's with short, dark hair and eyes that looked black but weren't walked up behind her, taking off the head set she was wearing to block out the sounds of gunfire. He stepped back once as she turned around swiftly to face him so that he wouldn't get a whiplash from her long hair. "Weren't you supposed to be playing chess with Yue?"

"I needed the practice..." She gave him the revolver she had been using before walking off, not giving him a chance to comment. The darkness swallowed her as she stepped through the doorway, out of his sight. He shrugged and put the revolver back where it belonged, sighing quietly, "She's so stubborn."

"But she's strong," a voice commented from behind. A small, dark form floated down onto the young man's shoulder, fluttering its blue wings a few times. Its turquoise eyes looked at the bullet-covered floor, raising an eyebrow. "I believe Sakura may choose her for the Anniversary."

"So do I," he agreed as he picked up one of the empty capsules. "I wonder who they will choose..."

****

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

He walked through the woods, his long, black hair held up in a high ponytail as it swung from side to side. A long, thin sword was at his side, partially hidden by the long black trench coat he was wearing. His eyes were shadowed by the loose strands of hair around his face.

The breeze that went throughout the forest played with his hair, brushing his bare chest and making his coat float up around him. His black pants ruffled slightly as his boots crushed the dry leaves underneath his feet. The branches of the trees swirled around him as the sky continued to get darker and the rain came down harder and harder. Lightning shot through the sky more.

After a time, he stopped on the path. He did not move or make the slightest gesture in taking out any weapons. The only difference was that his nails grew a bit longer and sharper.

Suddenly, a horde of shadows jumped out from the covers of the trees. As lightning flashed across the sky, the shadows were illuminated, showing the faces and figures of bandits. They had sticks, knives, daggers, guns, and empty beer bottles in their hands. All of them rushed at the man, shouting out profanities here and there.

The man's hand began to come up now, and he looked up slowly at the bandit closest to him, revealing eyes of darkness. His eyes were black and showed no fear or hesitation; rather, they showed a little bit of satisfaction.

Once the first bandit was close enough to strike the man, he lifted his dagger in the air, ready to injure him. He cried out, and then his body fell to the floor. Blood pooled around it as his head flew into the crowd of bandits.

The man launched forward at the bandits now, using only his claws to strike them in the chest, to slice their necks open, to dig his nails into their backs deeply, or to take out their insides by thrusting his hand into their stomachs. He did not stop and no emotion was expressed on his face as he continued the bloody massacre.

****

~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~§~

The rain came down increasingly harder now, feeling like an endless pour of needles. The smell of blood was carried through the air and throughout the forest as thunder rumbled.

He stood there, observing his work as he sat in one of the large trees, one leg hanging over the branch. He licked his claws clean of the blood stained on them as he eyed each of the bodies of the bandits.

It was a complete mess. Heads were here and there, arms and legs entwined in bushes, bodies mangled and twisted in every way possible. The insides of some bandits hung out of their stomachs, while the necks of other bandits continued to bleed blood even though they were dead.

Once he was done, he jumped off the branch, landing skillfully on his feet. The man stepped over a few bodies and continued down the path, never looking back at the graveyard he had, within the span of five minutes, created.


	4. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Sadly (T.T), I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters, demo, I do own Emerald Star & Sycian de Corseta. Sojin & Diantre also belong to me. If you wish to use any of the four characters, please e-mail me at or state it in your review. Thank you and enjoy the fic!

-Thoughts-

"Speaking"

The smell of freshly spilled blood was carried by the gentle wind through the forest. It traveled into small crevices and caves, attracting creatures and demons of all types and sizes. They left their dwellings to locate the area from which the smell of blood resonated.

Emerald's senses caught the smell as she walked on the path in the forest. She was wandering through for no particular reason, maybe out of boredom. She did not need to pinpoint the location of the violent scene, for she already knew where it was. There was no reason to rush over, so she kept the easy she had.

Eventually, she stopped on the path, her sharp eyes looking over the quickly made graveyard. She had not a care in the world for the blood traveling down the path by her booted feet, or the stench of the scene.

Bodies were strewn all over the place. Limbs were hanging off the branches of trees. Various internal organs decorated the grass, the brush, the bushes, and the shrubbery. A few heads rolled down the path, and one stopped near her foot. Emerald picked it up with one hand, examining it. The victim's eyes were bloodshot, the lips puffed, the nose completely broken. Turning it over, she saw numerous blows in various sizes. She tossed it aside carelessly, not bothering with the blood that was smeared on her hand.

"Ow, bitch!" a voice arose from one of the trees. The owner of the voice jumped down, a look of anger on his face. "Watch where you throw—"

"Watch how you handle our comrades." Another voice arose, and a tall man who seemed to be the leader walked out of the shrubbery. More men came from their hiding places, as well as a few women. They surrounded her in a semi-circle, while the bodies were on the other side, trapping the vampire hunter. Several armed men went around the massacre and stood on the other side, just in case.

Emerald kept her expression of indifference, "What comrades, human? All I see are heaps of flesh, bone, and blood."

"You are sick," one of the women spat. "What do you find in dismembering—"

"I did not lay a hand on any of these corpses before you. I simply picked up one of the victims' heads, to be honest." Emerald got the hint of a smile on her face. The woman seemed to growl at the expression.

"What did you find in killing all these men?" the leader demanded. His answer was an uncaring look from her.

"I did not kill any of these men, or can you not hear?" she said flat out. "But, if you think I did, come at me. Just beware, my pet is nearby and he's desired the taste of fresh kill lately…"

"That's it!" The man who had gotten hit by the detached head unsheathed a saber at his side and ran at her, sending out a battle cry. "You lying—" the curse died out as he got pinned to the ground quickly. He shouted and blindly tried sending the saber into whatever struck him. He felt the blade get caught and quickly moved away from his attacker.

"Tsk, tsk…" Emerald shook her head. "You just pissed him off."

"Woman, what are you—!" the man's complaint got cut short as his own saber flew at him, lodging itself in the skull. Two of the women, who were startled by the sudden action, screamed in terror and horror. Some of the persons closest to the man got covered in the blood that flew out into the air. The leader looked over and saw a black jaguar watching them, making eye contact with its piercing garnet eyes. "Bloody hell…" he breathed.

"Anyone else want to make a foolish move?" Emerald's eyes scanned over the semi-circle, setting a hand on he waist. "You got one chance to either stay and die or leave and live. It is your choice to make, humans."

The humans looked at each other, contemplating on their decision. Some men decided to be stubborn and step forward. "We're staying!" they all shouted. They earned looks of surprise and disgust from a few of their fellow comrades. Many of the women began to back up, watching the hunter and jaguar closely. There was still a small group of people left in the middle, watching those who chose to live and those who chose to die.

Emerald sighed in boredom, "I'm not wasting any more time on you imbeciles…" She turned on her heel, "You'd be wise to not follow, or I will kill you...." She walked off, the jaguar following at her side. –How boring…I need some excitement…- she thought.

"That human didn't taste very good," Diantre commented. "I've gotten better kill…"

"You'll get some nice kill later, my dear." She scratched him behind his ears, continuing to walk off.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
**

**  
  
**

"You're reeking of blood, Sycian!" Kero covered his nose with his paws as the vampire walked in, his coat and boots covered in human blood.

"So what, stuffed animal…" Sycian went down the hall to his room, ignoring the guardian's complaints. He went into his room, which was covered in complete darkness. Closing the door with his heel, he rid himself of his coat. Letting his hair from its tie, he went over and opened the large curtains just slightly. "Time to wake up…"

"I was enjoying my sleep…" a deep voice came from the darkness. A long tail whipped out as the creature stretched.

"Too bad, we got stuff to do."

"You do, not 'we'."

"Whatever…" Sycian rid himself of his shirt and his boots, touching something soft and tender. The smell of rotting flesh came to his vampiric senses, and he picked it up and threw it out the open window. That "something" landed on the ground in the grass, joining a few other pieces of decaying flesh.


End file.
